


Vituperative

by Wanderlust_Hope



Category: Block B
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anger, Angst, Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, Heavy Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Woo Jiho | Zico, Problems, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust_Hope/pseuds/Wanderlust_Hope
Summary: Something unknown to the other members of Block B is becoming stressful for Zico and he couldn't control his anger as much as he used to. He has become an alcoholic  mess. The other members of the group try to help him, but they only make it worse. Only if he could have fixed what happened that night.





	1. Chapter One

Kyung layed down on the couch of the apartment not knowing what to do. The other members had felt the same way. Block B had just finished touring and now started working on a new album. They had noticed a few problems with Jiho. He has been more irritable than normal and more upset. There was something causing his anger and irritableness. The members just weren't completely sure what It was. It started after a performance in the parking lot when Kyung had seen Jiho speaking to a a man and a woman who looked as if they were a couple. When Jiho saw them he look disstressed and concerned. Kyung was too far away to hear what they were saying but he did see that the woman had a sad look on her face and tears. The man looked the same way but with a mixture of sadness and anger. They spoke to him for a bit, then handed him a few papers and left. Jiho looked shocked when he saw them, he covered his mouth in disbelief. Jiho looked up from the papers and Kyung decided that this was the time to go. 

When they got back that night Jiho went straight to bed without speaking to anyone. He slammed his door and jumped in bed. "Is something wrong with Jiho?" Jaehyo looked up from his phone and asked. Kyung wanted to think that nothing too bad happened so to avoid thinking about that he just simply stated "He seemed fine earlier, maybe he is just tired." "Ah maybe." Jaehyo just looked back at his phone. The other members were already half asleep so they didn't really pay much attention. 

The next morning it took longer for Jiho to wake up than normal. The other members we're already in the kitchen eating breakfast and talking. When Jiho walked in he looked pale and shaky. He causally sat down and grabbed himself a plate. P.O was the first one to notice it. "Hey Jiho..are you okay? You look kind of sickly this morning." "I'm fine." He mumbled. The other members started to notice that too when P.O asked. "Yeah Jiho you need to take better care of yourself." Minhyuk stated. Jiho just sighed and continuing eating breakfast. Kyung looked at him and thought about what happened last night. Then spoke to him in a concerned tone. "Jiho are you sure everything is alright? If you have problems just say so and we could-" Jiho cut him off "Will everyone just shut up! I already said I'm fine so just stop asking!" He slamed his dish and walked out. "Jeez..." Ukwon murmured. "Did anyone really see if anything happened to Jiho?" Taeil joined in. Kyung was worried, but he didn't feel comfortable with this topic. He didn't want the other members to worry. "It's fine you guys. Let's just give him some time to calm down. Maybe these performances are just stressing him out." That was probably unlikely, Jiho loved performing, he loved the attention he would get during performances but that was the only thing Kyung could think of at the time. 

Kyung decided to wait for some time to see if Jiho would get better over time. He thought it was a temporary thing. It had been a little over another month of waiting it out and nothing has changed, if anything it has gotten worse. Jiho started becoming more sick-looking and emotionally unstable. He slowly started to isolate himself from the members of the group other then basic things that they had to be together for. Everything seemed to be more silent without a happy, lively Jiho. No one would want to speak in fear of Jiho getting mad.  
One afternoon Kyung wanted to break the silence and try to have some fun with the members. He had walked around their apartment and asked if they wanted to go out of lunch. Ukwon, Taeil, and Minhyuk seemed to be the most happy about it they were sick of the silence. Kyung had asked every member of the group exept for Jiho, who would be the least excited. He was outside sitting on a bench right next to the apartment wearing a jacket. It was early fall at the time. . "Hey Jiho...I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch with us. I'll pay for it." "..." Jiho was looking down at the ground not saying anything. His hands covering most of his face. "Jiho?" Kyung listened in a bit and sat next to him on the bench. He saw a tear run down Jiho's face. "J-Jiho? Are you okay?" Jiho breaked down crying. "Hey!" Kyung patted his back and leaned in for a hug. "K-k-Kyung..I don't know what to do..." "What? Do you mean?" "I.." Jiho couldn't say it. He cried for a bit more then rubbed his eyes a bit. "About lunch..I think I'll pass you guys can go. I'm sorry for troubling you guys. I think I'll just go out by myself. I need some time to think. See you guys later." He said while sniffling. "...Are you sure? I could get something for you there." "No it's fine I'm not taking any chances." Chances for what? Kyung thought. "Thank you though." Jiho got up and walked away. 

Kyung walked back into the apartment. "Is everyone ready to go?" "Yeah is Jiho going?" P.O asked? "No..he was getting something himself. He said he needed time to think." "Oh... I'm seriously starting to worry about him." Taeil said. "Yeah me too." Minhyuk and Jaehyo said." "I really wish we could find a way to help. Lets talk about it over lunch." The members started leaving, but before Kyung had left he walked into Jiho's room. He looked around for a bit and saw a bunch of beer cans under his bed and spread across the floor. It was hard to walk without tripping over one. He didn't know that Jiho's drinking problem was that bad. No wonder he always locked his door. He looked a little deeper and found a few papers. He pulled them out from underneath the beer cans and looked at them for a bit. They we're lawsuit papers. Someone was suing Jiho. That made sense why Jiho had been so stressed. Kyung thought that Jiho's drinking problem could have been a part of this. He couldn't stop starting at the papers until Jaehyo yelled at him to hurry up. Kyung put them back where he found them. Now he was thinking of He should tell the members or not. Kyung was leaning towards keeping it to himself more. He will keep it secret and confront Jiho when the right time comes.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyung keeps the knowledge to himself until he overheard another member being yelled at for finding out about Jiho's situation. The group starts to do down along with Jiho.

A few days has passed and nothing has changed. Everytime Kyung wanted to confront Jiho about what he found , He wimped out because he didn't want Jiho mad or upset. The lawsuit made Kyung more intimidated by him. When Kyung was trying to find a good time to tell him he has also been trying to be more observant on his actions. He has noticed that Jiho has been bringing home more cans. He has also been smelling a foul smell coming from Jiho’s room. Kyung hasn't and isn't planning on making eye contact with Jiho anytime soon. It's just hard for him to look at Jiho in the eyes after what He saw. Jiho is usually outside smoking, or out somewhere on his own. He didn't spend much time at the apartment as much as he used to.   
Kyung was sitting in the kitchen reading some magazines when he heard a noise coming from Jiho’s room. He had just woken up so it could have just been his imagination. Even so, It sounded like footsteps. He wanted to look and see what it was, but he didn't just in case it was Jiho. Most of the members were either in the studio or in their own rooms. Most of them wouldn't be willing to go in his room so it probably was him. 

Later that morning, Kyung had heard yelling coming from the living room.  
“I told you not to go to my room! Did you tell anyone else about this?” “No, I saw that you've been acting off for a while and I wanted to see if-” “If what? If butting in my personal business would help any? You can't fucking help! You shoving your nose is my business will just make it worse!” Kyung heard the sound of a push and someone hit the floor. “J-Jiho! Jiho I just want to help. Alcohol won't help it, it will just make it worse. Your actions could affect all of us. We are sick of seeing you come back drunk all of the time.” Kyung peaked his head through the doorway so he could see what was happening. It was Jihoon on the floor holding papers as Jiho was screaming at him. “There isn't any problem with my drinking!” “Yes there-” Jiho hit him. Jiho gritted his teeth and ripped the papers out of Jihoon’s hands. “Don't speak of this again.” Jiho stormed out. Jihoon put his hands over his face and pulled his knees closer to his stomach. Kyung waited a bit, then walked in to speak to Jihoon. Taeil walked in as well yawning and stretching. “What happened?” Taeil asked. “Jihoon?” Kyung walked up next to him and sat down. “Are you okay?” Jihoon kept his hands over his face. Taeil lightly patted his back. “Hey” They heard a sniffle out of him. “Why are you crying?” Taeil heard yelling he just didn't know what it was about. Kyung did though. “I just wanted to help, how can we go on like this..” Tears started to run down his covered face. Taeil have him a little side hug. “I don't know..” 

Jihoon now knew about the lawsuit. So far only Kyung and him did. Taeil was on the verge of finding out as well. Taeil and Jihoon were very close and they barely kept things from each other. This situation was different though. If one more person were to find out about the lawsuit, it makes you wonder what would happen if Jiho found out about it. He would probably take his anger out on Jihoon. He isn't aware that Kyung knows too. Nobody knows that Kyung knows. 

When the members were ready to leave for their performance Jaehyo made a face of disgust. “What is that smell?” “I'm not sure…” Ukwon looked around. Kyung felt that he already knew where the smell was coming from so he decided it was time to leave. “We can check it out later, for now let's go.” Kyung smiled and left. Jihoon kept silent and followed Kyung. 

The performance just started and everything was going pretty okay except their voices sounded a bit weak. A few more of the members relied on the background music to play over them. It was like they lost motivation. Judging by the looks of it most of the fans didn't notice it. The dancing seemed a bit weaker too. Jaehyo kept tripping, Ukwon skipped some moves, and Jihoon moved slower than normal. The member that seemed the most energetic was Minhyuk. Their lack of enthusiasm made sense considering the leaders mental state. Minhyuk was getting fed up with Jiho’s anger issues and lack of control. After the performance he decided to meet him backstage. “Hey Jiho!” Minhyuk had a frustrated look on his face. “What is your problem? Our performances have been lacking power.” “Oh. Why are you talking to me about it?” “Because you're the leader!” “Why don't you guys just work harder.” Jiho stated unamused. Minhyuk clenched his fists and walked away.   
Kyung decided to talk to Jihoon about Jiho’s lawsuit. They met up in the parking lot. “Yes?” “Jihoon you know about Jiho right?” “His drinking problem?” “More than that.” “Oh..” “I'm talking about the papers. You know I overheard Jiho yelling at you about it. I wanted to speak to you about it.” “Why did you need to speak about it ?” “ That is what is stressing Jiho out. I can see why he acting this way. For now I was just going to tell you that for now we shouldn't bring it up around him until we know how to fix it. See, the more stressed he becomes, the more he drinks, and drinking is what got him into this problem. We should tell the members in private some time later.” “Yeah but what if Jiho finds out that we told?” We will just have to hope for the best. He isn't home very often, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem.” “Well we should make our way back before things start getting suspicious.” Kyung thought that it would be better if they told the rest of the members so they could all find a way to fix Jiho’s problems. 

Jiho was in the bathroom about to leave when he got a call from his brother.   
“Taewoon?” “Jiho I heard about your accident. I'm sorry to hear that. That girl’s parents must be devastated. Have you taken care of any of it yet? “It's fine. I'm doing as much as I can right now. Well I've got to go you have called me at a bad time. I'll talk to you later.” “Make sure to take care of yourself, okay?” Hearing his brother talk about the situation made him feel worse. He was about to hang up until he heard Taewoon say one more thing. “Oh and before you go I needed to ask you if we could meet up after your concert. I needed to talk to you in person and I'm busy the next few days.” “Yeah sure we can meet up outside the apartment.” “Okay see you then.” He put his phone away and left the building. 

When they got back Kyung forgot about the smell coming from Jiho’s room. Hopefully Ukwon and Jaehyo forgot about it. “Well I'm going to bed. I see no point in staying up any longer.” Minhyuk walked to his room, but before he made his way in there he decided to say something. “You guys need to start getting your act together. Our performances have been getting worse. I think we will need more dance practices. Also can something please   
find out what that smell is?” “Yeah I'll take care of it in the morning. Goodnight Minhyuk.” Kyung waited for everyone to go to bed before he did. Taeil followed Jihoon to bed, he seems to be on to him. Jaehyo just fell asleep on the couch and Ukwon played on his phone. “I'm not tired. I'll just stay up with you guys for a bit. Wanna watch a movie?” He didn't seem excited, he seemed desperate. “It's been very quiet and I don't like it.” “I'll pass. I need to go call someone.” Jiho stated “Aww… how about you Kyung?” “Yeah sure. What movie?” 

The only ones left awake were Kyung and Jiho. “What a long call…” Ukwon fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Kyung wanted to make sure everyone was there. He was thinking of calling Jiho until he got a knock on the door. “Yes?” Kyung opened the door to see Taewoon. “Oh hello...what brings you here at this time? He had a scared look on his face. “Have you seen Jiho?” Kyung jumped at that. “He left about an hour ago. He said he needed to call someone. “A call shouldn't take that long. We were supposed to meet up outside. What does he usually do at this time?” “ He usually is asleep heh..”   
“Oh...I'm starting to worry about him. I'm going to look for him. I've called him quite a few times and he still hasn't picked up. If you see him call me.” “Wait. I'll look for him too.” Ukwon suddenly asked. “I feel like I should too.” “Kyung one of us should stay here just in case he comes home.” “I'll help Taewoon. Ukwon you stay here.” Ukwon frowned. “Fine. Good luck finding him.” “We'll be back. Try to stay awake.” 

 

Taewoon and Kyung parted ways. It has been about 35 minutes of looking for him. It's about 2:00am. Kyung is becoming tired he found a nearby bench and sat. It was at a park. He closed his eyes for a bit then looked up at the buildings around him. He saw a man standing on top of one of them. Looked like a suicide attempt ? Kyung saw a similar jacket he saw earlier. It was Jiho! He jumped up from the bench and ran towards the building. He pulled out his phone and called the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a few hours on this chapter. Hopefully it turned out okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so it may not be the best. Just wanted to try something out :p


End file.
